


Of Cowboys and SEALS

by Smudgegirl



Series: Porn short stories [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cowboys, Dress Up, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, assless chaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smudgegirl/pseuds/Smudgegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny buys something special to wear for Steve.</p><p>They don't belong to me, I'm just playing with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cowboys and SEALS

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to JerseyDevil for the quick Beta and the idea thanks to our discussions on Twitter, all mistakes are my own, I added and played more after she had read through it.

Danny pulled the package he had received in the mail out from under the bed after checking that Steve was downstairs watching TV. He had ordered this outfit shortly after watching a cowboy porno ‘Hung At High Noon’ two weeks ago with Steve. He had seen what the cowboy outfits in the movie did to Steve. There was something about them that had turned him into a raving sex fiend.

He pulled on the black snug fitting leather briefs first, they could be ripped away at a moments notice thanks to the side attachments, turning the outfit from indecent to downright lewd in seconds. Next he put on the chaps, cut away in all the right places, and followed them with the little black vest and cowboy hat. He turned and looked in the mirror and let out a whistle. Damn he looked hot! Steve was going to be stunned.

Danny swaggered downstairs to find that Steve was in the kitchen getting some beers out the fridge. “Howdy Pardner,” he drawled with a smirk.

Steve turned with a quizzical look on his face, and his jaw dropped open. “What?...” His eyes went dark and predatory and he put the beers down and strode over to Danny. 

Danny found himself pinned up against the doorframe, a leg wedged between his legs spreading him open and rubbing against his cock. 

Steve ran his hands down Danny's arms, “Fuck, Danny, look at you, you’re like a wet dream!” He purred into his ear. He reached down and pulled at the briefs and growled, “Tell me you can get these off without me having to rip them, or we are going to have to order new ones.”

“Just pull at them, ah...they tear away,” Danny gulped out, Steve was still rubbing the bulge firmly.

“I’m gonna fuck you right here on the kitchen table,” Steve pulled him around and hoisted him up onto the table, ripping the briefs away.

Danny lay there and spread his legs wantonly, the chaps highlighting everything important perfectly. The hat was askew above his head and the vest had fallen open revealing his muscled chest and hardened nipples. “What cha waiting for cowboy?” He looked at Steve who was simply standing back staring at him.

“Just taking in the picture,” Steve smiled slyly, ”God, Danny, I want to take some pictures, this is something I want to remember, just for us, please?” Steve leaned over and grabbed his phone.

Danny nodded, “Just for us!” Steve handed him the bottle of Olive Oil off the counter and he slicked up his fingers and his cock and started slowly tugging while Steve was taking pictures, He traced a finger down his cock, over his balls and over his hole, pressing in gently as deep as he could go. With one hand he was finger fucking himself slow and sure, the other was stroking up and down his erection, he leaned his head back and enjoyed the sensation, knowing the show he was putting on for Steve and wanting to make it good. His hips started humping the air and he groaned as he came to rest back down on his fingers, sinking them in even deeper and hitting that sweet spot.

Steve let out a whimper, he was torn between wanting to take pictures of Danny like this, and wanting to get in on the action. He snapped a few more from different angles and threw his phone down on the counter, clawing at his buckle to get his pants off. “You’d better be prepped, Danny, I’m not waiting, I want to fuck you now!” 

Danny laughed as he pulled what was now two fingers out, “Its fine, just go slow.”

Steve grabbed him by the hips and slowly pushed his way in. He felt the first ring of muscle give way and the glorious slide as he went smoothly in. Both men let out a groan, as they began to set a brutal pace, Steve snapping his hips back trying his best to hit Dannys prostate with every thrust. 

Danny gasped, “Can’t hold off any longer, gonna cum,” as he started shaking and emptying himself over his hand. 

Steve looked down at the hottest thing he had ever seen in his life, Danny in the cowboy outfit, eyes squeezed shut writhing in ecstasy, he felt the chaps on Danny’s legs rubbing on his own skin and he couldn’t hold back, his muscles contracted as he followed with his own release, falling over on top of Danny's chest as he panted for air. “That was...just wow,” he got out.

“Yeah, but we are never eating on this table again!” Danny said looking sideways at the table, “it’s a pity really, I liked this table for breakfasts.”

Steve laughed, “I’ll disinfect it thoroughly and throw a tablecloth on it for a few weeks, it’ll be all good. God, Danny, that costume is so fuckin’ hot, I think you need to wear that a lot more.”

“Sure thing, Babe, but next time I get to ride you, and maybe I can show you my lasso skills!”


End file.
